Death of a Hero
by Rase22 Lord Of Shadows
Summary: Naruto Has finally reached his goal, but within a year of him being Hokage his village is destroyed. With help from the nine tails he journeys back in time to change the future. Slight time travel fic, Naruto is not the main character it will be an Oc fic


**DEATH OF A HERO**

**(13 Years After The Chunin Exams)**

**Naruto Uzumaki had finally reached his goal; he was Hokage of Konohagakure, the hidden leaf village. And now as the 7****th**** hokage he was faced with a big problem. His village was under attack and his wife was giving birth to twins. With a sigh he stood just as his second in command and best friend walked in. Shino Aburame stood in front of his hokage and bowed as Kiba Inuzuka and his sister Hana walked up behind him.**

"**Hokage****-sama, Orochimaru and his sound forces have penetrated the north and west wall. Our forces won****'****t be able to hold them back much longer." Kiba stated. **

"**Do**** you think you can stall a little longer?****" Naruto asked in a low voice as a scream came from the labor room. **

"**I'****ll gather the clans for an all out attack, that****'****s the best I can do. I hope we will have stalled for long enough." Shino stated with a bow.**

"**Thank**** you." Naruto stated. ****"One**** more thing, how is Shikamaru****'****s side doing?"**

**Shino looked away, while Kiba and Hana looked crestfallen.**

"**Shikamaru****, Neji, Lee, and TenTen all withstood as long as they could, but in the end..." Shino couldn****'****t finish as the words caught in his throat.**

**Naruto nodded and waved his hand dismissing them as his anger began to reach its peak. **

"**Oi**** brat calm yourself you don****'****t want to give away your position while your wife****'****s in labor." **Kyuubi spoke to him after what seemed like three years. 

Naruto waited a few more minutes before a pink haired doctor walked out. 

"So how'd it go?" Naruto questioned his old team mate Sakura Haruno. 

"Naruto only one of them made it, your first born son." Sakura told him.

"How's my wife taking it?" Naruto asked.

Sakura turned her head and a tear fell down her face. "I'm sorry Naruto I did all I could but she didn't make it, she died in trying to give birth to your second son. I'm sorry." She cried turning and running down the hall.

Naruto was pissed and it showed on his face. He was the hokage, he was an expert at seals, he was a damn Kazama, and yet he couldn't stop his home from being destroyed, no more importantly he couldn't stop his wife from dying. Turning to the window Naruto saw the flames that ravaged his beloved home town just before he could turn away he saw the one thing that pushed him over the edge, Orochimaru in Sasuke's body had just destroyed all of the opposing forces with one move, a super charged _chidori_ that ripped threw everything. Naruto, in a flash of red and yellow appeared in front of severely wounded Shino.

"Naruto...I'm glad...that I...knew you. I want... you to know...I have... always been...happy to have...you as a friend and a..." Shino died before he could finish his statement.

Naruto's rage finally took over and he lurched over his surrogate brother, red and blue chakra shooting up in a spiral around him. Orochimaru felt this surge of anger released power and drew kusanagi. Charging the blonde he forced the poisoned blade into the boy's stomach. 

Naruto froze as the blade pierced the seal holding Kyuubi. 'Humph so this is the end, after all those sacrifices I still couldn't save anyone.'

"Sound, we are done here, soon their kage will die and with him the village, let us return to our home and celebrate this glorious victory." Orochimaru called to his nin pulling kusanagi from the blonde's stomach. 

In an instant it was over, the sound forces shushined away as Naruto slowly rose to his feet. Looking over his burning village with the few survivors Naruto felt the poison working its way through his body. 

"**Hey****...brat before we die... why not use that...jutsu."** Kyuubi called pain in his voice. 

This was why Naruto had cut the link; the fox wanted Naruto to give up half of his life to travel back in time. Now on the verge of death that didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Send me the seals while I go collect what I'll need to change the future." Naruto told Kyuubi out loud. 

Naruto had sealed all of his research into three large scrolls, along with his family treasures, and then made his way to the hospital. He found Ino and Sakura with his son wrapped up in a blanket.

"Sakura I need my son." Naruto stated.

"You're leaving us." Ino stated when she saw him with the scrolls, blood pouring from his stomach.

"Yes and no. I'm going back to try and change this, I'll try to prevent this from ever happening."

"What do you mean going back?" Sakura asked still holding his son.

"Back to when this all started, back with our first chunin exams." Naruto said coolly as he felt the poison fighting Kyuubi's youkai.

"And you're taking your son with you?" Ino asked curiously.

"He survived, so it's only right that he lives a full life." Naruto said. 

"So what about the old us, will you help us like you did this time."

Naruto had hoped they wouldn't ask that. Without answering Naruto ran through a series of demonic hand seals and grabbed his son. In a flash of light he was gone thrown into the timestream heading back to his old body.

Naruto woke in his old body, his sixteen year old body. ( A/N All Genin are at least this age. Don't want children killing yet Rase Out.) With a moan he sat up beside him on the bed was a small crying bundle and three scrolls. It was still early and from the looks of his calendar the chunin exams hadn't started yet. So with his team meeting in three hours he decided to take care of business. He wrote a small seal on his son's back and forced about five percent of Kyuubi's chakra into his body. The seal vanished, but the demonic chakra left a burn that oddly resembled a nine tailed fox. 

" **What was that for brat?"** Kyuubi questioned.

' I thought you knew me well enough to guess why I do things.' Naruto smiled inwardly.

" **Stupid brat I'****m not a mind reader." **Kyuubi growled.

' Once I do what needs to be done for the future he will be out of time. Hopefully the seal will keep him in this timeline, also I've sent some of your memories and chakra into him enough for at least two tails.' Naruto explained.

Before Kyuubi could ask why, Naruto henged into a tall red-haired man. Naruto wrapped his son in a black blanket with a red fox and left his small apartment. Naruto made his way to the orphanage he was raised in. The building had been remodeled since he had been there, but the memories hadn't been erased. Naruto forced back his anger and knocked on the door. 

A woman with long red hair opened the door. " Can I help you?" The woman asked.

" Sorry ma'am I want to ask you to take care of my son." Naruto said. " His name is Hiro Manasaki, I wish I could raise him, but some things came up." 

" Will this be permanent, or temporary?" The woman asked grabbing the baby. " Ooo he's such a cute baby."

" This will be permanent." Naruto stated. " I may have someone look in on him. But it won't be me." Naruto turned to leave.

" Wait what are his parents name, what should I tell him if he asks?" 

" Tell him that you don't know, just that both of them were great people." Naruto walked away, tears running down his cheek.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower, still in his henge. Naruto ignored the attendant and walked into the office. He wasn't expecting the jounin to be in there at this time.

" Can I help you sir?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto looked at all the jounin. Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino, Maito Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi. Naruto shook his hand held up a finger. He closed the curtains and formed a quick silencing jutsu. 

" Sorry about that Hokage-sama, but what I'm about to tell you is secretive information."

" Can my jounin stay?" Sarutobi asked.

" Yes I trust them well enough." Naruto stated.

" How can you claim to trust us when you don't know us." Kakashi asked.

" Actually Kakashi-sensei I know you all better than most people." Naruto dropped the henge.

Naruto's body wavered and Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Sarutobi looked at him surprised.

" Who is this brat again?" Anko asked.

" Right you don't know me yet." Naruto murmured. " Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki Kazama, son of Arashi Kazama, the Yellow Flash of Konoha. I am also the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi _no _Kitsune."

" How did you find out about your father?" Sarutobi asked puzzled by Naruto's statement.

" Wait he's sensei's son?" Kakashi yelled. " Why wasn't I informed about this knowledge."

" There are many reasons my heritage wasn't told to anyone, but the easiest one to accept is the fact that it was done to keep me safe." Naruto explained. " Allow me to tell you a story, one of betrayal and destruction."

Naruto formed three handseals and before their eyes a small screen appeared. 

" This year's chunin exams start off like normal, but before the first exam a seven year veteran tells the rookies information on the other genin. His name is Yakushi Kabuto. He is a Konoha genin that can compete with Kakashi. Truth is he is a spy for Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin is planning on attacking team seven during the second exam, at which time he will give Sasuke the curse mark of Heaven." As Naruto spoke the screen changed to match his words. " Kakashi you seal Sasuke's curse mark, but it isn't permanent. Now during the chunin exam finals Orochimaru will pose as the Kazekage in order to be in the box sea with the Hokage, so that he could take your life. He has formed an alliance with Suna and they will invade the village with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. I will be fighting him while you fight Orochimaru. You will use _Shiki Fujin _to seal away his arms, but with his immortality jutsu he will repair them three weeks afterwards. Sasuke will defect from the village. One chunin and four genin will go on a mission to retrieve him, but during that time he will stab a _Chidori_ through my chest. Kakashi I swear if you teach him that before he gets over Itachi I will shove a _Rasengan _so far up your ass you will shit balls of chakra." Naruto stopped talking and the picture vanished.

" You expect us to believe that bullshit." Anko stated.

" Question for the teachers. You just found out about the Chunin exams two weeks ago right." Naruto waited for them to nod. " How could I have made this up, just three months ago I was the dead last of my class, no talent in ninjutsu or genjutsu and very little talent in taijutsu. What will I gain from knowledge I lost so much to get. I'll tell you this, information that's only supposed to be known by jounin rank is being leaked to the sound village. Now I need you to keep this information to yourselves and act as if you don't know about it. Before the exams are over Orochimaru will be dead and Konoha will have more troops under their belt. Now I must go meet my team before they begin to worry." Naruto cast his henge laughing. 

Naruto walked out and exited the buildings.

" So do you think this is some kind of joke?" Ibiki asked.

" I'm not sure, like he said he was the dead last in the academy, just three months ago, he knows too much." Kakashi said.

" Maybe he was hiding his true abilities?" Kurenai asked.

" We just went on an A rank mission and he could barely tree walk, the amount of chakra control it takes for a silencing jutsu is beyond what he should have." Kakashi explained.

" Also with every word he spoke there was sadness." Asuma said.

" So do you think we should act upon his words?" Anko asked.

" No if what he says is true then Orochimaru will find out before we finish preparing. We will simply set up guards henged as civilians during the final exam if what he says is true then we will need them." Sarutobi stated before waving his hand dismissing them.

Naruto arrived at the team meeting place only seconds before Kakashi.

" You're early Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

" Well I wanted to surprise you with the chunin exam application. I've nominated you all for them and if you want to partake meet in room 301 at the academy." Kakashi handed out the forms and Naruto jumped for joy. " Well see ya." Kakashi vanished.

Sasuke walked off before Sakura could ask him for a date and a rock appeared behind them.

" Konohamaru rocks don't talk and aren't square." Naruto stated before the rock exploded. 

" Ack Konohamaru you used too much smoke screen." A girl cried out as three kids walked out of the smoke coughing.

" I am the brains of the group, Udon." The kid with glasses called.

" I am the sexiest future kunoichi, Moegi." The girl called.

" And I am the leader and future Hokage of the group, Konohamaru." 

" And we are the Konohamaru Corps." They called striking a pose.

" What do you want?" Naruto asked.

" Bro you promised to play ninja with use." Konohamaru called.

" Naruto you baka, your already a ninja so why are playing ninja?" Sakura called.

" Hey bro who is she, is she your this?" Konohamaru held up his pinky. " Naw she can't be her forehead is tooooo big." Konohamaru stated. 

A deadly wave of killer intent washed over them. Naruto grabbed Udon and Moegi.

" Konohamaru run." Naruto called. 

Konohamaru ran, that was when Naruto remembered what was going to happen. Naruto sat the kids down and ran after Konohamaru. He was too late he heard the grunt and yelp. Turning the corner he saw Konohamaru being held by a sand genin covered in makeup.

" Little brat don't you know it's rude to run into your elders." Kankuro growled.

" And don't you know it's rude to pick on the Hokage's grandson. Girly boy." Naruto stated.

" Kankuro drop the kid and let's go." A blonde haired sand kunoichi called.

Kankuro dropped Konohamaru, but didn't leave, instead he charged Naruto. A rock collided with his head before he could reach the blonde Jinchuuriki.

" Stupid dobe what have you gotten yourself into now." Sasuke calls from on one of the tree branches.

Temari looked impressed with Sasuke, he was skilled. 

" Bah wasn't me, girly boy here wanted to start a war so close to the chunin exams."

Temari and Kankuro visibly flinched.

" Kankuro you're a disgrace to the village." A menacing voice called to them.

" G-Gaara, it wasn't my fault. This kid here was asking for it." Kankuro stuttered as a flurry of sand announced the arrival of Gaara.

" Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara stated. " You in the tree what's your name?" 

" Sasuke Uchiha and you." 

" Subaku _no_ Gaara. I look forward to seeing you in the exams, your blood should please mother very nicely." Gaara wrapped him and his siblings in his sand and vanished. 

" Seems like there may be some action in these exams after all." Sasuke said.

" More than you think." Naruto murmured.

The next day found Naruto in his room dressing for the exams, he would be late so he didn't watch Sasuke embarrass himself by fighting Lee. Naruto was tired of orange, he hadn't worn that jumpsuit in so long and he didn't want to start wearing it again. He dressed in a black trench coat with a red tank top under it he wore black pants and on the back of his coat was a kanji for king. Naruto grabbed a pair of goggles and placed them around his neck. He tied his hitai-ate through his belt loops. Naruto grabbed four looks of his hair in the back and tied them into a ponytail. He grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves, with a seven centimeter cylinder on it. Naruto looked at his reflection and smiled. Naruto checked his watch and left pocketing his scrolls. 

Naruto entered the academy and realized that most of the genin were already in the testing room. He made his way to where he knew his team was and stood next to the as Kakashi entered with a standard _shushin_. 

" What Naruto isn't coming?" Kakashi asked surprised.

" I'm right here sensei." Naruto stated surprising everyone.

" Whoa Naruto I didn't recognize you. Well since your all here go give them hell." Kakashi was truly stunned by Naruto's sudden make over. 

Sakura stared at him the entire way in, while Sasuke grunted and walked ahead thinking. ' Stupid dobe trying to impress everyone.'

" Yo Sasuke where's Naruto, is he to scared to come or somethin'." Kiba called loudly.

Sasuke just pointed at the newly attired Naruto.

" I'm right here you loud mouthed mutt." Naruto said.

Everyone that knew him had their jaws on the ground. Ino came in seconds after a stared at him thinking he was a new kid.

" Sakura who is this?" Ino asked.

" That's my teammate." Sakura replied.

" What Kakashi got rid of Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head.

" Sorry to disappoint you Ino, but Naruto still works as a member of team seven." Naruto grinned 

" Nice outfit Naruto, what made you lose the orange?" Shikamaru asked.

" I said to myself hey today you have the possibility to go up in the ninja ranks so perhaps it was about time for you to act more like the number one most surprising ninja you are." Naruto explained. " I fashioned these clothes myself all made to withstand the most brutal punishment."

" Bah your still a weakling, no amount of clothes can change that fact." Sasuke said.

Before Naruto could reply a silver haired genin walked over to them. 

" You guys should lower your voices." He said.

" Who are you to tell us what to do?" Ino yelled.

" I'm Yakushi Kabuto, you guys are rookies so you don't know, but everyone here is on edge, and they'll kill you in a heart beat." The boy told them. 

Before anyone could speak Naruto burst out laughing. 

" What's so funny, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

" Just the fact that I'll beat all of these bastards before they can blink." Naruto gave an evil grin much like Ichimaru Gin, a guy from a manga he used to read called Bleach. 

A wave of killer intent rushed over him, but Naruto blew it off like it was a small breeze.

" Baka, now we have everyone after us." Sakura said.

" I can make them leave us alone if you like." Naruto sent a wave of his own ki at them. 

It was small, but the weaker genin turned away while the other more stronger genin just snorted before turning away.

" Hey you rookies must need some info on the exam, I have some on all the competitors." Kabuto said.

" Yeah I want info on Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Subaku _no _Gaara." Sasuke said.

" You know their names that makes this too easy." Kabuto began reading the stats. " Hyuuga Neji, prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, specializes in the gentle fist. He's been on thirty c rank missions, seventy-eight d rank and five b rank. Ninjutsu is low, genjutsu low, taijutsu is above average. Rock Lee teammate of Neji, no talent in nin or genjutsu, taijutsu is higher than Neji. Gaara of the sand, he's quite impressive, thirty a rank missions fifty-five b rank, and one hundred c rank. He's been on an s rank solo and returns from all his missions without a scratch. No stats on gen, nin, or taijutsu. Is that all?" Kabuto asked putting his cards in a stack.

" Actually, what villages are competing?" Naruto asked.

" Good question there are four villages, two from the land of wave, one sand, and one from the land of fire. Oh yeah the sound village, from the land of rice is competing, but I wouldn't consider them important, their a no rank village that doesn't even register in my cards." 

" Don't you dare mock us. The sound will definitely become chunin." A genin with a sound headband growled charging Kabuto.

He didn't make it, he was shot back into a wall before he could get anywhere. No one knew what happened, but Kabuto noticed the slight smell of oranges. 

" Yo Naruto what's with the orange?" Kiba asked.

" Forgot to eat, brought this just in case it took too long." Naruto said.

Dosu knew what happened, though he flew back he wasn't hurt. He actually heard the blonde tell him. " Don't do it now, but check your pocket when you aren't being a watched show it to your team and anyone from sound that it may concern." 

In a burst of smoke Ibiki appeared. " You maggots find your seats and shut up."

They spent the next hour taking the first exam test.

" Alright time for the final question, but before I give you the question I'll give you a choice to take it or not." 

" Why wouldn't we take it." Temari asked.

" Because if you take it and fail, you will never be able to take the exams again." 

The group burst out in protest. " There are people here that have taken this exam before." Kiba called.

" That's your problem, I wasn't here the years before." Ibiki growled. " Those of you that don't want to take the exam leave now and try again next year." 

Seven teams left and Ibiki flared his ki trying to scare more teams Naruto had enough.

" Who the hell do you think I am?" Naruto growled. " I am the badass fox of team seven. Wave country sings songs of my glory. When you hear about the hero of Wave they are talking about me. I am Uzumaki Naruto and I say bring on the damn question, I'll conquer this exam and shoot higher than the stars. Try all you want with your scare tactics, but Don't Underestimate Me." Naruto slammed his hand down on the desk shattering it in two. ( A/N Had to do it, when I saw this in Gurren Lagann I figured I could use it in my story. Rase Out)

Ibiki smirked and laughed as all the fear he placed in the group turned to confidence. ' The kids got guts.'

" Well if that's all the ones leaving, you pass." Ibiki said

" What???" The group yelled.

" The point of the tenth question is that in the ninja world there are times when you must take risks and you can't hesitate or else you and your team will die." Ibiki stated.

" Then what was the point of the first nine questions?" Temari asked.

" The first nine were to test your information gathering skills. A ninja that can't gather information without getting caught is no good in this world." Ibiki told them. " Of all the people that started you sixteen teams are the only ones able to become great. Your next instructor should be here shortly."

Four kunai attached to a black cloth flew in and pinned itself to the wall. Six more kunai flew into the cloth before it could open and they heard a woman cursing. Ten seconds later Anko emerged from the glaring at the group. 

" Who the hell did that?" She raged.

The group looked around for the culprit and everyone saw Naruto grinning as a sign appeared from the six kunai. It showed a fox with the number seven, the Uchiha crest with the number seven, and a cherry blossom with the number seven. Underneath the pictures it said ' Who the hell do you think we are. We are the badass team from Konoha. When you hear stories about the conquerors of the demon of bloody mist they speak of us. We will be the ones that triumph over all. If there is a wall in our way we will knock it down, if there isn't a path to travel we will forge one ourselves. Our might will be feared in heaven. WE ARE TEAM SEVEN. THE FOX, THE UCHIHA, AND THE CHERRY BLOSSOM, DON'T MESS WITH US.'

Everyone looked at the members of team seven. Sasuke had a smirk on his face after reading it, Sakura was smiling a gentle small, and Naruto had his Ichimaru grin.

" You brats see if you think that after the next exam. Meet me at training ground 44 and the last two teams there will be disqualified." Anko vanished and the genin scattered leaving team seven behind.

" What was that about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

" That was a way to piss the others off. We should go, don't want to be disqualified." Naruto grabbed his sign and they left passing a few of the outside teams.

The two teams that got disqualified were from wave. Naruto didn't recognize them, so he figured they must have been disqualified during the first exams the first time.

" My name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your proctor for the second exam. This part of the exam will be inside training grounds 44, commonly known as the Forest Of Death. Your task is simple you have five days to reach the tower in the center. You also have to collect both a heaven and earth scroll. Now fill out these waiver."

Anko passed out slips of paper and one genin asked the dumb question.

" What are these for?" He asked passing the paper back.

" That's so that your kage can't blame us for any deaths during the rest of the exam." Anko stated.

Naruto yawned. " Yo Sasuke remember when we chased the cat tora through here."

" Yea the most dangerous thing in there was that cat." Sasuke snorted.

" Why do they call this place the forest of death, I've come closer to death in a hot spring than I have in there." Naruto stated loudly.

The group laughed as Anko through a kunai at Naruto, who allowed it to cut his cheek. She appeared beside him and licked the blood from his wound. 

" My, my, such a mouth on today's youth, perhaps you would like me to shove a kunai in it." Anko said.

" Naw, but you shouldn't sneak up behind me I might kill you." Naruto whispered. 

Anko jumped back as a long tongue held up her kunai.

" You shouldn't sneak up behind me like that, I might kill you." Anko told the grass genin.

" Sorry, but the blood looked too good to pass up and you cut a lock of my hair." The genin told her.

Anko felt something in her pocket and look at Naruto who nodded. " Whatever, Alright get a scroll and get to your gate."

Naruto grabbed the team scroll and they headed to gate fifteen.

" Yo dobe you've been acting strange today," Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blonde.

" I've been reading this since last week." Naruto held up a book.

The title was... " How to be a ninja for dummies. Naruto come on you can't be serious." Sakura sweat dropped.

" Hey it's pretty helpful, like here, under survival and protection, it says that a team should split up and scout the area, if your guarding an item you should make replicas that each team member should have, while hiding the real one in a hidden location." Naruto read.

" Not a bad idea. Sakura what do you think?" Sasuke asked.

" Yea it should work, but we should have a password to meet up with." Sakura stated.

" How about the, I'll ask what is our greatest weapon." Sasuke stated.

" I'll reply a weapon is only as strong as our will to fight." Sakura stated. 

" And this is what I'll say. true strength is achieved only when you have someone to protect. Ramen." Naruto whispered ramen. " I'll repeat all of that okay." 

Sasuke and Sakura understood, someone might be listening. The signal was given and they were off into the forest of death. Sasuke handed replicas of their heaven scroll out and buried the other one at the base of a tree. He jabbed a kunai into the ground.

" We'll meet back here by nightfall. Don't engage in combat, scout out teams with earth scrolls and we'll decide who to attack."

They scattered and Naruto dropped his facade and headed to where he knew Gaara was.

Naruto dodged a wave of sand once again. Gaara attacked the second he saw him and no matter what Naruto said he wouldn't stop.

" Shukaku of the sand cease this at once, otherwise you will die." Naruto called to the demon in Gaara. 

The sand stopped and Naruto went to take a step towards the sand siblings. A gust of wind shot at him, followed by a puppet. 

" Enough." Naruto barked sending a wave of chakra at them. " I've come here to talk to you about the invasion your planning."

" How do you know about it?" Temari questioned.

" It doesn't matter, listen Orochimaru has tricked you, your father is dead and he is using your village. He doesn't care how many of your people die, as long as he accomplishes his goal." 

" How do you know this?" Kankuro asked.

" I know many things and as a peace offering I'll fix Gaara's seal." Naruto said.

Naruto had cut his finger earlier and drew a seal on his glove with the blood. He forced chakra into it and it began to glow a dark brown. Naruto stood in front of Gaara and in a quick chop he paralyzed him. He forced the sand on his right shoulder away and saw a cracked almost broken seal. Naruto shook his head and pressed his palm against Gaara's seal. Gaara screamed in pain and fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto dropped with him and the two Jinchuuriki were surrounded in a red ball of sand. 

Inside Gaara's mind four people stood in a sweltering desert.

" Shukaku of the sand, good to see you again." The red haired man next to Naruto said.

" Kyuubi-sama, what are you doing here in my Jinchuuriki's mind?" A woman in a brown dress with a dark brown sash asked. 

The woman had sandy brown hair, light brown eyes, and light brown skin.

" The power of my Jinchuuriki brought us here." Kyuubi said.

" Where is the little brat?" Shukaku asked.

She didn't recognize Naruto because he was in his older body, the body from his timeline.

" I'm right here Mistress Shukaku." Naruto said.

He still wore the same outfit, but it was larger and his hair was much longer.

" He used that jutsu." Shukaku stated knowingly. " Whatever, what did you do to me brat." She felt he control over Gaara being restrained.

" I've given Gaara back his life, you no longer have control over him, but he can still use your power. 

Gaara I know the pain you have felt from being alone so long, but you can fix that."

" Fix it, never, it is what made me stronger." Gaara called.

" No you can get stronger, all you have to do is want it. True strength cannot be achieved alone. Reach out and someone somewhere will help you gain the strength you need to protect them."

" Protect them I want to kill them, I live for myself and only myself, no one can beat me." 

" Gaara on your head is the kanji for love, do you know what that word means?"

" Love, don't you dare talk to me about love. Love is a weakness I will never have. I love only myself." Gaara spoke the words, but clouds appeared over head. " I'll kill you."

" Listen to yourself, you talk tough, but you really want someone to love you, someone to care for you as they did with you sister and brother. You can lie to me, but you can never lie to yourself. Even now just the thought of love brings sadness to this place. You can't continue to live like this if you want to truly exist if you want to truly be alive, then don't push away someone that wants to be your friend." 

Naruto had hit home. Gaara growled and charged the vessel of Kyuubi. Naruto stood there and allowed Gaara to crash into him. Gaara had reverted into the seven year old that he was before Yashamaru betray him. Gaara had tears flowing from his eyes and Naruto looked at him sadly.

" I know it hurts being alone for so long, but you don't have to be alone. You can fight the darkness, don't give into it fight it and never forget as long as you allow them you have two people that will gladly be your friend." Naruto said.

" Who are they?" Chibi Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled as the clouds began to part. " Just look around, they are right in front of you." 

Running towards him out of the darkness was... 

" Temari, Kankuro I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Gaara asked in a low voice. 

Naruto sat under a tree, the sealing was done, Shukaku could still talk to Gaara, but she would never influence him again.

When the sand shield began to break apart Temari and Kankuro rushed forward to catch their brother. 

" Of course we'll forgive you, I hope this means we can have our brother back." Kankuro said.

" Back, where did I go?" Gaara was puzzled.

" Never mind, we have some catching up to do." Temari reached for Gaara and was surprised when the sand didn't try to stop him. 

" Shukaku won't be controlling the sand anymore. It will only react when he wants it to. Gaara's sand shall be sand that protects it will no longer harm anyone unless he wants it to." Naruto stood and walked over to the. " So Gaara of the Demon Sand how do you feel." 

" I feel fine. Thank you Uzumaki." Gaara stood.

" Now I need you to act as if you haven't met me. If Orochimaru finds out that someone outside of this invasion knows his plans, then he will change them." Naruto turned to leave.

" Naruto thank you." Temari rushed over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Anytime." Naruto waved his hand as he walked away. " Oh and Gaara remember though wounds of the heart can hurt, love can heal any wound." 

Naruto rushed back to meet his team. Orochimaru should've placed the curse seal on Sasuke by now.

Naruto found Sakura sitting under a tree fighting sleep.

" Yo Sakura. Where's the teme." Naruto called.

" Wait what's the password?" Sakura held her kunai up in a defensive stance.

"True strength is achieved only when you have someone to protect. Ramen." Naruto said. " What happened to you Sakura?"

" Sasuke's under here, but there's a weird mark on his neck. We were waiting for you when the grass genin from earlier attacked us. Turns out it was Orochimaru, he fought us, I tried Naruto, but I couldn't protect Sasuke-kun. He knocked me away like I was a fly, then he bit Sasuke-kun on the neck. Sasuke has been out since and I haven't gotten any sleep." Sakura explained.

" Go to sleep Sakura, I'll stand watch." Naruto waited for Sakura to go to sleep before he drew a large seal on the ground in ink. He placed Sasuke on the seal, forced chakra into it and the curse seal on Sasuke's neck vanished.

Naruto drew a fake seal on Sasuke's neck and put the Uchiha back under the tree base. As Naruto finished a large amount of chakra signatures entered the clearing.

" So you came." Naruto said turning to the sound forces. " I'm guessing that you saw that ritual." 

" Who are you brat." A girl with reddish orange hair called out.

Naruto smiled and tossed a kunai at the group. " DON'T TOUCH IT" He yell as one person tried to grab it.

It curved through the group and split. The four kunai pinned into two different trees and a sign appeared. 

" Just who the hell am I you ask. I am the badass fox of Konoha, everyone will sing of my glory. I am the light that will stomp on darkness, I am the fox that will destroy the snake. All those that try to hurt my friends will suffer. I am Uzumaki Kazama Naruto. I will never give up and I will always keep my promise." Naruto read what was on the sign and pulled the string attached to the kunai, pulling the sign back to him. " So have you decided."

" Yea everyone here wants out of the sound and they want a better life." Dosu said.

" You four." Naruto pointed at the sound four. " You were Orochimaru's personal guards right." They nodded. " Then you four first. Step in the seal and it will be over quick." 

They stepped in one by one and their curse seals were broken. Naruto drew fake seal on them. 

" I have a task for five chunin and one jounin later, swing by this address once the second exam is over, you have one day." Naruto told the group. " After that day I will be gone. Kin, Dosu, Zaku your next, actually you guys can do the task for me." 

Naruto quickly removed the curse seals from everyone else and drew fake seals on them. He sent most of them back to their designated areas, while he spoke with the sound four and the sound genin.

" I'm Jirobo." " Sakon and Ukon." " Kidomaru. Nice to meet you." " Tayuya." 

" Your mission is the same, but when I give the signal I want you to drop the barrier. Got it."

" Yea."

Naruto dismissed them. " Dosu, you and your team I need you to go back to sound and retrieve Kimimaro, bring him to this address and tell him to wait for me there." 

" He won't listen to us." Dosu said.

" Give him this scroll, he should listen then. The scroll won't open for anyone, but him so don't try." Naruto handed them a small red scroll.

" Don't try to find me after this, I'll find you when I'm ready." 

Naruto and his team made it to the tower the next day and Sasuke slept the other three days out. Six teams had made it through the forest, but even though there was a small number of participates left it was still too much. The final exam would be watch publicly be the Daimyo's and they couldn't have it lasting too long. So now they were doing the preliminary fights. 

In the first round Sasuke trounced one of Kabuto's teammates. Second round Kankuro fought the other and it ended almost too quickly with Kankuro winning. Third round Sakura and Ino fought their hardest and it ended in a draw. Shino fought Zaku who forfeited after ten minutes. Now Kiba and Naruto's name popped up on the screen.

" Alright Akamaru we got an easy one." Most of the rookie nine believed that, but many people doubted it.

Naruto snorted as the proctor called the start of the match. Kiba went straight in for the kill and slammed into Naruto, who flew into the wall.

" It's over proctor." Kiba called.

" Kiba, Who the hell do you think I am?" Naruto growled from the debris. " I am the fox that will triumph over all. I am the right hand of a demon and the left hand of God. The universe sings of my glory. Time itself cannot beat me. I will rise above the darkness of the world. I am Uzumaki Naruto. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME." Naruto charged Kiba with blinding speed.

Everyone that thought they knew Naruto was surprised. Naruto didn't mean to show off, but he had to knock the mutt down a few notches. Naruto crouched beneath Kiba, Gai and Lee thought he was doing the primary lotus, but Naruto came up fist first.

" Uzumaki Style: Dragon Twister." Naruto cried out. 

A tornado of wind surrounded Naruto and Kiba flew into the air. A _Kage Bunshin_ appeared next to Kiba and kicked him midair. Another Naruto kicked him in another direction. Kiba was kicked up higher by another clone. Finally a clone grabbed him in the air and began spinning toward the ground head first. The real Naruto was on the ground with his hands cocked back beside him. Kiba truly feared for his life when he look into the real Naruto's eyes. 

" Now it ends, Uzumaki Style: Dragon Burst Combo." Naruto yelled forcing his palms into Kiba's stomach. 

Chakra surrounded Kiba and the clone, the chakra looked like a dragon that slammed the clone and Kiba into the wall.

The smoke cleared and Kiba fell to the floor unconscious."

" Winner Uzumaki Naruto." The proctor called as Kurenai went to check on Kiba.

" He isn't hurt that bad, I held back on the burst and my clone hit the wall and took away most of the impact." Naruto walked up to the siding. " Believe me now." He whispered to Kakashi.

Most people had one thought in their heads. ' If he was holding back what can he do when he isn't.'

The rest of the exams went by as they did the first time around. The only thing that didn't happen the same was Gaara and Lee's fight. Gaara didn't try to kill Lee, Although he did win.

Naruto threatened Neji when he tried to kill Hinata, more so than he did the first time.

Final round matchup is as followed.

Round One-Naruto Vs Neji

Round Two-Sasuke Vs Gaara

Round Three-Shino Vs Kankuro

Round Four-Shikamaru Vs Temari

Round Five-Dosu Vs Winner of round four.

( A/N I know I'm rushing things, but I need to get on to the next story. Rase Out)

Naruto went to the Hokage Tower and waited for the Hokage, who arrived a few seconds later with Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, Anko, and Ibiki.

" Thought you'd be here Naruto." Sarutobi said. " So you were telling the truth last week."

" Yea. Listen I know you probably have a plan set for the final exams, but I need you to change them. I'll have some clones go in and take the place of the villagers so he won't notice that their hiding. This will be done in the last week. I'll also have clones henged in the audience. When the war starts my clones will end it." Naruto explained.

" Can you really do this, do you think you can pull this off? " Sarutobi asked.

" I can make over a hundred-thousand clones at once, without a problem." Naruto stated. "And of course there will be the Konoha nin in the audience." 

" You want to fight Orochimaru don't you?" Anko asked.

" Yea he's the reason I'm in this mess." Naruto told them sadly. " Oh and Hokage-sama, do you recognize this." Naruto closed his eyes and opened them. In place of his normal blue eyes was a silver circle with four black triangles surrounding it.

" You have it, how?" Sarutobi asked. " Arashi didn't so I figured it had died out."

" Tatsengan. The elemental eye. ( Never saw that coming did you. It's my own made up kekkei genkai so anyone that uses it will suffer eternal pain.) He thought I might have them, so with the scrolls he left for me there was an explanation and instructions for how to use it." Naruto said.

" What's going on here?" Kakashi voiced for the jounin.

" The Kazama family kekkei genkai, the Tatsengan. It allows me to form elements from raw chakra and use them in combat." Naruto held out his hand and lightning jumped out of it. " The move I used on Kiba involved wind element." 

" Speaking of which, where did you learn that style, I've never seen it before?" Gai asked.

" That was the Shodoru (First Dance) of the Kazama Style: Ryu Kobushi (Dragon Fist). The reason you've never seen it was because the Kazama style is made for killing, no one should survive the first move of the dragon fist. If they do you finish them with the dragon burst combo." Naruto stated. 

" What do you mean they shouldn't survive?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto tapped one of the cylinders on his gloves and three, four inch blades popped out, one on the front and one on each side. 

" Normally these are used with the move, if you miss with the first attack then you're supposed to force chakra into the body with the burst. I've modified the move with _kage bunshin_, that way they can't recover in the air." 

" Naruto you truly are amazing." Sarutobi stated. 

" He's the badass fox of team seven, haven't you heard. Wave country sings of his glory." Anko grinned.

" Time itself cannot beat him. He will rise above the darkness of the world." Kakashi said.

" He is the fox that will triumph over all. He is the right hand of a demon and the left hand of God." Kurenai continued.

" He is Uzumaki Naruto. Don't underestimate him." Asuma finished.

Naruto looked at each of them. " Bout time somebody understood who I am." Naruto grinned. " Oh yea there someone I need you to meet." 

Naruto formed a clone and forced red chakra into it. The clone changed shape into a tall man with red hair, red eyes, and whisker marks on his cheek. The man dropped to one knee.

" Hokage-sama, meet Kyuubi, fuzz ball meet ojisan." Naruto said.

" K-kyuubi. Naruto do you know how dangerous this man is."

" In that body, weaker than a normal fox." Naruto snorted. " I figure I should let you meet him, so that he can apologize to you personally."

" Sarutobi. The events that caused my sealing into Naruto was a big mistake and I apologize for the trouble I have caused you and your village." Kyuubi said.

" Why did you attack Konoha?" Sarutobi asked.

" I had no choice in the matter, I was forced to do it." Kyuubi said.

" Who can force a demon lord to do something?" Anko snorted.

Kyuubi looked fierce as he spoke his next line. " Someone with the power to control the biju." 

Sarutobi looked shocked. " There was only one man that could control the biju and that was the Shodaime. He couldn't have done it."

" There are others that can control us. Such as..." Kyuubi vanished in a cloud of smoke.

" Sorry, but can't have that information leaking out yet." Naruto said. " Well I better go and Kakashi-sensei, don't teach Sasuke chidori just yet. Wait until he gets over Itachi." Naruto vanished in a wave of fire.

" He continues to amaze me." Sarutobi said. " When this is all over I just might pass on the title of Hokage to him."

All evidence of the blonde Jinchuuriki vanished from Konoha until the final week. Naruto entered the village wearing a new outfit. He had on a red t-shirt with black pants. He had his hair in the same style, but his goggles covered the front of his hair. His hitai-ate was tied around his left arm and his gloves were red. 

Naruto jumped over the wall of Konoha and ran to his apartment building. He entered the building and found the four people he was looking for.

" You are Uzumaki-san correct." Kimimaro stated as Naruto dropped his items on the floor.

" Yep. Now, if you give me five minutes I can have the healing seal I spoke of ready. You will have to stay in one of my friends house until the procedure is over. It will take at least two weeks." Naruto told the albino. 

" I understand." 

" Alright. Dosu, Kin, Zaku I need you to place your hands on the walls and when I tell you send chakra into it." Naruto began going through the seals for a silence jutsu. " Now." He called as he finished. The walls glowed a dark red and Naruto quickly formed a seal on the floor around Kimimaro. When he finished he sent some of Kyuubi's chakra into the seal and the albino screamed in pain, before falling to the floor. Naruto had successfully fused together two seals and demonic chakra. Naruto watched as the curse seal on his neck formed a two tailed fox. ( I bet your all wondering what I saved him for, well his bloodline is awesome )

Naruto formed a _kage bunshin_ and sent it to get Anko. " You can stop now." He told the former sound genin. " You guys should hide out here for a while. The top floor is the best one for you. No one goes up there because I stay in the middle most of the time." The genin nodded and exited the room as Anko leapt through the window.

" You wanted me brat?" Anko asked.

" Yea, I need you to do me a favor."

Anko grinned. " Why should I?" 

Naruto looked at her. " Because I can get rid of that ugly hickey for you."

" What you serious?" Anko asked hurriedly.

" Yep." Naruto formed a seal on the ground and signalled for the purple haired woman to stand in it. 

The seal glowed and the curse mark on Anko's shoulder vanished.

" Now what I need you to do for me is allow him to recover in your apartment." Naruto stated pointing at the albino. " He should be up in a few hours, but he won't be moving well for a while. You may or may not have to pamper him." 

Anko growled but grabbed the albino. " His name is Kimimaro Kaguya. Don't let anyone see him."

Naruto spent the final days with Hinata and the Konohamaru corps. He openly confessed to Hinata that he loved her and taught the corps genin level moves and chakra control exercises, mainly _bunshin_, _henge_, tree walking and water walking. Naruto spent a little time with the other teams, but they asked questions he didn't want to answer. 

Finally the day of the exam came and like he promised he met up with Hinata before the exam.

" Naruto-kun I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Hinata said.

" Don't worry Hina-chan I won't let him hurt me and I won't hurt him too bad either. I just want to teach him a lesson and hopefully he'll be nicer to you." Naruto explained. 

Hinata loved when he called her Hina-chan.

" Hina-hime. I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you." Naruto kissed Hinata gently and she blushed. " Well we should get to the arena. They will be starting soon." 

The two of them made their way to the arena where Hinata kissed Naruto and wished him good luck, stuttering and fighting not to faint the whole time. Naruto looked at the Hokage as he walked over to the other competitors.

" Hold your head high." The proctor called. " There are some pretty important people watching you." 

Sasuke wasn't there and neither was Dosu. 

Naruto smiled as the first match was called. 

" You should give up now, fate has determined that I would win." Neji ranted.

Naruto yawned. " Yea, yea. If fate has determined your victory, then why do you need me to quit. Just shut your trap and kill me like you tried to do Hina-chan."

" Hmph, I don't have anything against you like I do her." Neji growled charging. 

" Really what has she ever done to you?" Naruto dodged each blow sent at him. 

" Not her alone, but the entire main branch of the Hyuuga clan. They are responsible for the death of my father." Neji growled.

" Hyuuga Hiziashi right. He was a good man."

" He was murdered by his own brother. My uncle and Hinata's father that is why I can't forgive them. He died in my uncle's place over Hinata." Neji stated. " A failed kidnapping is what sentenced my father to death. Cloud tried to capture her..." 

" And her father killed their nin. The Raikage wanted a life for a life so your father, Hiashi's twin brother gave his life. Yea, yea I know the story." Naruto taunted. " You still haven't told me what she did to deserve you treating her like she's worthless."

" She is of the main branch and as long as that is so I can never forgive her." Neji charged again. 

" Listen to you crying like a baby. Your father died, so what people lose their parents all the time. You have the caged bird seal so what people have had birthmarks that look worst." Naruto said. " If you're tired of the cage you're in break free and fly away, if you're mad about your father, remember his sacrifice and make it worthwhile. If the main branch pisses you off piss them off."

" Who do you think you are. You don't know what it's like to live as I have." Neji yelled starting up Hakke Rokujuyon Sho.

Most of the Hyuuga were surprised, to learn a main branch move just from seeing it, Neji was truly a prodigy among prodigies.

Naruto flew back and landed on the ground. 

" There's no reason to count proctor, I've closed his tenketsu he won't be getting up." Neji snarled.

Before the proctor could end the match Naruto groaned and sat up. Now the Hyuuga were really worried, how could anyone survive that. 

" Man that hurt like a bitch." Naruto muttered as he stood. " Yo Neji you asked who I thought I was, well let me tell you." Naruto formed one clone. " I am the light that shines above all." Naruto and his clone said as two more clones appeared. " I am truth when everything seems fake." Four more clones. " I am the protector of the weak." Eight more clones. " I am the way of righteousness." Sixteen more clones. " I am the right hand of a demon and the left hand of god." Thirty-two more clones. " I am Uzumaki Naruto, I don't give up, I don't surrender. You knock me down and I'll get back up even stronger. You can destroy my body, but my will to go on will fight forever. I don't go back on my word I promised I would make you pay for what you did to Hina-chan, but I also gave her my word I wouldn't hurt you too bad. So here goes." Sixty-three of the Naruto's jumped while the real one stepped into the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho position. Naruto charged and hit Neji sixty-two times, on the last hit Neji was knocked into the air. The clones in the air performed the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho in the air. Neji fell to the ground out of a cloud of smoke made from the clones dispelling themselves. Naruto rushed over and stopped under Neji where he released a double palm thrust.

" Uzumaki style: Mirror Dance: Shattered Glass." Naruto cried as Neji flew into the side wall. 

The audience looked awestruck, while the Hyuuga thought. ' How can he learn a move just from seeing it once.'

Naruto walked away from Neji. " Don't blame others for your misfortune. Your father died willingly don't kill the person he died to save." Naruto said before the audience burst out in cheers.

Naruto looked at the Hokage and looked around. " Hokage-sama, as a way to stall for Sasuke Uchiha, would it be too much trouble if I fought his opponent, then he can fight the winner between us instead." 

Sarutobi looked at the Kazekage and the Kazekage nodded. 

" The match up has been changed, Naruto Uzumaki will fight Subaku _no_ Gaara and the winner will fight Sasuke Uchiha." The proctor explained.

Gaara _sand shushined_ to the floor and stared at Naruto.

" Why do you want to fight me Uzumaki." Gaara asked in a low voice.

" Because I want to get this invasion over with." Naruto hissed and Gaara nodded. " When I break through your sand armor I want you to act like you're going to change into Shukaku. That will force Orochimaru to begin the invasion."

Gaara nodded and sent a large wave of sand at Naruto, who dodged and charged. Another wave of sand flew at Naruto so he jumped. Naruto reached Gaara and attempted to punch him, but the sand blocked. Naruto charged wind into his fist and sent it crashing through the sand and into Gaara's jaw. Sand surrounded Gaara in a ball.

Up in the stands Kabuto cursed as he cast the genjutsu to put everyone to sleep. A nin snuck up behind him and slammed a Rasengan into his skull. He was dead before he knew it. Orochimaru grabbed the Hokage and they leapt to the roof, his body guards followed and threw up a barrier. An explosion in the heart of the village signalled the arrival of summons, but they were quickly dispatched. The remainder of the forces that were against Konoha were quickly killed by the clones Naruto placed throughout the village. Orochimaru cursed as he saw his forces dispatched.

" So old man how did you know about my invasion?" Orochimaru asked.

" Wasn't me." Sarutobi said calmly.

" Then who?" Orochimaru didn't think his plans could be figured out that easily.

Sarutobi just pointed. Orochimaru turned and saw the blonde Jinchuuriki leaping toward him.

" The Kyuubi brat, he figured it out. I never figured he was one to think things through this well, but he can't hope to get through my sound four's barrier." Orochimaru said.

Naruto landed on the roof and walked slowly towards the barrier.

" Drop the barrier." Naruto told them in a low and deadly voice. 

They complied. Naruto was leaking enough killer intent to kill a herd of cows. Orochimaru hissed at his sound as Sarutobi leapt away.

" You dare betray me." The snake Sannin sent out the necessary amount of chakra to make their curse seals burn, but nothing happened. 

" It won't work, they are no longer under your control." Naruto spoke in a deadly voice. " Over half of your forces belong to Konoha now."

" So you removed them or was it Jariaya." Orochimaru looked for his old teammate.

" Jariaya of the Sannin is not even near this village anymore. He left long ago." Naruto shot forward. " I am your opponent and you will pay for your crimes against me and my people."

" Come on Naruto-kun, you can't truly believe that you're on my level." Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto knocked the snake Sannin to the arena floor. " You were born in this place, now you will die here." Naruto closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them Orochimaru stepped back shocked.

" You how can you have those eyes?" Orochimaru questioned striking out at him.

" The Tatsengan is my family Kekkei Genkai. I am a Kazama." Naruto shot under the snake.

Naruto started up the Dragon Twister, but Orochimaru dodged the main hit. The wind knocked him into the air and a cut appeared on his cheek. Naruto had vanished. Orochimaru sent a wave of snakes at the blonde approaching from behind. Naruto sent his fist, covered in white flames, through the snakes' head and towards Orochimaru, who spun to the side. Orochimaru hissed as he felt his arm get cut and burned. Orochimaru swore, he knew he dodged the attack, so what was going on. 

He looked at the blonde who was charging with lightning dancing around his hand. He dodged the strike and shed his skin as the electricity began flowing through it. 

" I can't get the hand of ninjutsu, but with the help of my Tatsengan I can do what others can never hope to achieve." Naruto said as five elemental dragons appeared behind him.

The dragon of wind and the dragon of water merged as another set popped up. The fire and earth dragons fused as their replicas appeared. Now there was seven dragons, a fire, a earth, a lightning, a wind, a water, a ice, and a magma. The dragons fused and formed into a black dragon that charged the snake-teme. Orochimaru cursed as the dragon followed his every movement. He tried to form a mud clone, but the earth wouldn't obey him.

" While in my presence the elements won't work unless I allow them." Naruto said from behind Orochimaru. 

The dragon collided with Naruto and Orochimaru. Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke, while Orochimaru performed a _Kawarimi_ with a rock at the last second. The dragon shot into the sky and exploded. Silver snowflakes fell from the sky. Naruto thought it was over and the ground exploded beneath him. Orochimaru hadn't gotten away unscathed, the right side of his face was burned, his hair was sticking up all over the place, ice dirt and water fell heavily from his clothes. There was cuts all over his body.

" You little brat I'll kill you." Orochimaru growled and spit _kusanagi_ at Naruto. 

The blade missed and Naruto charged wind around one hand white fire around the other. Naruto swung at Orochimaru, who pulled _kusanagi_ back with his tongue. Naruto mentally cursed as the blade caught his arm. The blade cut four inches down his arm before the blonde struck it with his white flames. The blade shattered as the poison seeped into his body. There was no stopping it. He didn't want to go through this again. Naruto ran through twenty demonic handseals.

Up in the stands with all the others Gaara watched as his first friend ran through seals. Inside his head Shukaku watched and hissed at Gaara. 

" No." Gaara called. Trying to go to Naruto. 

Three clones stopped him.

" Move." Gaara growled.

" Sorry the boss doesn't want any interference."

Temari looked at her brother. " Gaara what's up?" She asked.

" It's Shukaku, she told me those seals were demonic destruction seals." Everyone looked at him oddly. " He's sacrificing himself to kill that traitor." 

Shock washed over all of them and they tried to force the clones out of their way.

Down on the arena floor five clones had engaged Orochimaru in combat. Each had a _Rasengan_ charged with elemental energy. They attacked. Orochimaru jumped and the clones collided with each other. They exploded in large waves of energy. Naruto was done with the seals, his eyes had turned black, strange marks covered the visible parts of his body, and black flames surrounded him. Orochimaru opened his mouth and sent a wave of purple smoke at the blonde. The smoke covered the arena floor. 

" Poison. Orochimaru, just who the hell do you think I am." Naruto called from the poisonous gas. " I am the last of my kind, I am the protector of the weak. I am the conqueror of darkness, the sword of light. I am the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. I am the badass fox of Konoha. I am Kazama Uzumaki Naruto, but most of all I am your destruction." Naruto looked demonic with the dark flames around him.

Orochimaru had only truly feared for his life twice. The first was when his old teammate Tsunade tried to kill him because Jariaya tricked him into peeking on her in the hot springs. The other was when he first summoned Manda. Now for the third time in his life he was afraid for his life.

Naruto vanished and grabbed Orochimaru from behind. The flames surrounded the pale man as the black marks covered him. 

" Demonic Arts: Dark Phoenix Destruction." Naruto called out. 

All his clones vanished in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru screamed as the flames consumed him. The people in the stands landed next to Naruto. Hinata, Sakura, the newly arrived Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sarutobi rushed towards him.

" DON'T TOUCH ME." Naruto yelled as the flames began to consume him slowly. 

" Naruto why?" Sakura asked.

" Because it was my time. I had to do it." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. " Naruto-kun."

" I'm sorry Hina-chan, I love you, I want you to know that. Remember that no matter what you are a strong and beautiful woman and I wouldn't want you any other way." Naruto said to her. " Sasuke, sometimes in order to protect the world you must lose everything you love." 

" What do you mean?" Sasuke called.

" You'll understand soon enough." Naruto turned to the Konohamaru corps. " Konohamaru, you're the leader now, don't forget your friends and family are the most important things, never give up and never surrender. You have to watch over the village while I'm gone. Never go back on your word." 

" Na-naruto-nii-san, I won't give up until... I'm as strong as you, I'll make you proud." Konohamaru called out through his tears.

" You have to look the world in the eyes and ask them: Who the hell do they think you are. You have to believe in yourself, not the you I believe in, not the you that believes in me. Believe in the you that believes in yourself, believe that you will get stronger and when you do flare your power so that I may feel it in heaven." Naruto gave the group of Konoha nin a thumbs up as the flames consumed him.

Naruto's clothes fell onto the pile of ashes the was him and Orochimaru. Hinata dropped to her knees tears flooding from her eyes. Kurenai rested her hand on her shoulder as tears slowly fell from everyone's face. The rain started to fall one the saddened village. It was as if the sky itself was crying. Konohamaru put his hands together and started to flare his chakra. The older nin looked at him oddly, while Moegi and Udon started to flare theirs also. 

" Konohamaru what are you doing?" Sarutobi asked.

" I'm flaring my power so that nii-san can feel it in heaven." The thirteen year old boy explained. 

The older nin looked at him in surprise, but one by one they began to copy him. The only ones not doing it were Hinata and Gaara. The latter not being able to control his chakra well. Hinata was looking up at the sky, as the sun began peeking through the clouds. All over the elemental countries, people felt the flare of power. Konohamaru looked up to the sky, him and Hinata saw him once more. Naruto smiled down on them from the sky.

The wind whispered to them in a soft voice. ' Thank you.'

Konohamaru stopped as a gust of wind blew away Naruto's ashes.

AND SO ENDS DEATH OF A HERO

CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL: HEART OF A HERO

Well, I originally made this story out as a full length story, but upon further inspection I decided to make it into a one-shot story. The sequel will contain what I had originally planned; there will be a couple of flashbacks in the beginning, but only to explain what happens in between the two stories.

Special Thanks to all those that review and to the rest of you, get lost. Just kidding, well I'm rambling, so UNTIL NEXT TIME, RASE OUT. 


End file.
